Lost
by Diver2877
Summary: Ricky breaks up with Adrian for Amy. Adrian is losing it. Can Grace help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Adrian feels lost after Ricky breaks up with her. She doesn't know who she can turn to. Grace tries to help but she can't get through to her. Amy flaunts about having Ricky as her boyfriend and it's just making things worst. Will everyone lose the Adrian they remember or can they help her?

Summer is over, great. Back to school, fun. At least I finally get to see Grace again, hope she had fun at medical camp, or whatever to she went to. Ben is staying in Italy, lucky him. Broke up with Amy, I wonder how she took it? And me, I hung out with my parents! Fun, I know. Ricky has been avoiding me _all_ summer. But, since school starts again tomorrow, I will find him. These were all my thoughts I had before I went to bed the night before.

I enter the school building and head straight to my locker, placing my backpack in there when I spot Ricky coming over.

"Hey." He says. God, how I love hearing his voice

"Haven't seen you all summer." I said trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you. I was just trying to figure out how I should say it. So, I'll say it. It's ov-"

"Hey Ricky." said Amy, I really hate this girl. Wait, I don't hate her I just really dislike her. And oh my god she did not just rap her arm around Ricky!

"Hi Amy." I said trying to sound like her arm around Ricky's waist wasn't bothering me.

"Hi." She said slightly with an attitude, what was her problem. "Ricky, you didn't tell her?" Tell me what?! I said to myself.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll tell her now."

"Tell me WHAT!!" I said getting annoyed.

"It's over, Adrian." Ricky bluntly said.

"Yeah, over the summer, Ricky and I learned that since we have a son together we have a bond that runs deeper than you and Ricky, and Ben and I ever had and that the time you spent with him was nothing special, the only thing you were good for was sex." Amy bragged

"I have to go." I said heading to the doors that lead out of the school. Don't cry. Do Not Cry in front of Ricky and Amy. I feel my eyes start to burn as I exit the school building. Before I know it tears are streaming down my face. Now I'm running towards my car in fear someone will see me cry when I'm stopped by someone's pink book bag. It's Grace.

"Oh my god, Adrian! I haven't seen you in forever!! How are -" Grace noticing how upset I was asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I said trying to play it cool, but clearly failing.

"You don't look fine." Now this is where Grace goes all doctor on me. She puts her hand on my shoulder bends down and looks me straight in the eye and gets a little too close in my personal space and asks if I'm all right. Since I don't feel like lying to her now. I mutter a few words.

"Ricky…..broke….up……with……me……for…..Amy…." I said and this made me lose it I started bawling like a little girl and before Grace could hug me I ran into my car. Ignoring Grace calling my name, I drove away.

"ADRIAN!!! Come Back!!!!" I shouted. It was too late she already drove away. Not sure where she's going, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I have to figure out what Ricky did to make her so upset.

I'm strolling into school with my pink backpack since; we all know carrying it over our shoulders can cause major back problems. When I spot Ricky and Amy making-out, I don't want to break it up since that would be rude but I do anyways because, well, Adrian is my friend and Ricky had to have done something really and I mean really horrible to make Adrian this upset. So I march on over and tap Ricky on the shoulder and he turns to me and smiles.

"Grace, nice to see you, how was your summer?" Ricky politely asks, but I know he's just trying to throw me off.

"Cut, with the crap. What the hell did you say to Adrian?!" I yelled. I know it was kind of rude but I wasn't playing any games with him. And then Amy tries to say something witty and insults Adrian.

"Figures she send a saint to do the devil's dirty work." Was what Amy said with her eyes slightly rolled. I don't know about you, but that would make anyone go over the edge. But since me, being the polite girl decided to ignore her comment and move on.

"So, Ricky what did you say to her?" this time patiently asked.

"I just said it was over and that Amy and I were going out." He or Amy had to have said something else to make her that upset. This is when Amy decided to speak up again.

"I told her Ricky never really liked her. And that all the time they spent together was nothing special. All she was good for was sex. Isn't that right Ricky?" instead of waiting for an answer and swearing my head off I decided to walk away and head to class and hope for the day to end quickly so I can make sure Adrian is ok.

I finally make it back to my parent's apartment and see a note on the table saying that they were going to Rome for a little bit and will be back in two weeks. Thanks for telling me I thought to myself. I was upset, hurt, and angry that he chose Amy over me. And I so wanted to kill Amy for saying those things, but I had a better option. I walked over to the kitchen counter, opened one of the draws, and pulled out the sharpest knife I could find. One I had it in my hand I dragged it over to my left wrist and cut, not deep enough to kill me, but deep enough to feel all my pain drip away. I finally didn't feel so lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrian's POV**

Some people say or think cutting yourself really hurts, but I don't think so. It felt more like a sting than something actually ripping my skin apart. After I put the knife in the sink and cleaned it, I felt ready. I was not going to let Amy Jurgens think she got to me. I am ready to face that little bitch and Ricky. And my trusty sharp friend will help me. I thought to myself. Wait, that didn't sound right. I'm not going to use my knife to kill her; it's for me not her. Let me just make that clear. I may be a lot of things but I don't think I'm a killer.

I'm lying in my bed thinking if I should tell Grace or not. I'm choosing no. She would probably freak and think I need help, even though I don't. Hell, she's probably freaking out right now since I left school without giving too much of a reason. But, that Amy Jurgens girl made me so pissed. I hear a knock on my door, I bet it's Grace. I slowly get out of bed and make my way towards the door to open it. I'm right, it's Grace and she practically suffocates me in a hug.

"Hey." I said trying to not sound startled by the hug. "I'm okay, I just needed to come home and cool off a bit." Grace finally lets me go.

"Adrian, if it makes you feel any better, I'm starting to really dislike Amy." Grace said trying to cheer me up. Grace always knows how to cheer someone up, that's what so great about her.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to not like her because I don't like her." I said trying to sound mature. "It's between me and her and I guess Ricky too. You don't have to get involve." I stated as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear, and that's when I realized Grace was no longer staring at me but at my wrist. Then it hit me, I forgot to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover it up. How could I be so stupid! "I'll be right back." I said heading towards my room to get a long sleeved shirt.

**Grace's POV**

"Yeah, okay." Was that a cut mark I saw on Adrian's wrist? I thought to myself. No. Adrian wouldn't do that, right? But she did seem really upset when I saw her? Has she finally lost it? As I pondered the possibilities of what the mark on her wrist was Adrian comes back with a totally different shirt on which has long sleeves as oppose to the short sleeved shirt she was wearing five minutes ago. Relevance? Probably.

"So, Adrian, are you going to tell me what happened back at school? Adrian nodded and motioned me to her couch and I sat down.

She told me exactly what I thought/ knew happened and I politely nodded, not taking my eyes off her wrists. She notices this.

"Is there something on my arm, Grace?" Nervousness clearly heard in her voice

"Um, no it's just that you're kind of bleeding." I clearly stated as I pointed to her wrist.

"Oh!" Adrian exclaimed getting up and running to the bathroom. I follow.

**Adrian's POV**

I run to the bathroom to put a bandage on my wound. Running to the bathroom because I'm bleeding may seem dramatic but hey, Polo is not cheap and blood is king of hard to get out.

I roll up my sleeve that had the bleeding wrist and then I'm startled by Grace's voice.

"Are you alright?" Grace asks me.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cut. No big deal."

"Not physically, I mean emotionally are you alright?" I hate Doctor Grace.

"What are you a therapist? Why would you think something is emotionally wrong with me? Like I said, it's just a cut."

"It doesn't look like 'just a cut' Adrian. I went to med camp; I know what a self-inflicted wound looks like!" Did I mention how much I hate Doctor Grace? I was about to reply something back when the phone rings.

"Be right back." As I head off to answer the phone hoping it will make Grace leave. Please God, if you love me, make her leave.


End file.
